


Prestige

by weirdseej



Category: Prompt - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdseej/pseuds/weirdseej
Summary: I cry you leave it's a neverending loop.
Kudos: 1





	Prestige

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by that one twt

I’m tired

Well it is not even enough to describe what is this shithole I am in. regardless who cares I was seen as the understanding one. But baby being understanding takes a toll. 

We are seen as a "couple goals". Everyone wants a whole kind of romance just like us. But the facade this relationship has is sickening. 

"Why is it always about you?" you said.

Wow. Just wow. Why can't it be about me? I mean can I just be fragile and hurt for even a second? Why is it always a burden when I am emotionally drained?

I just woke up one day and realized I have enough of this shit. I arranged the demise of this relationship. For once I want to be okay, without someone to rely on.

"Well it was fun while it lasted." 

I am speechless  
I can't even respond to that. I just excused myself and left. 

I cried. Well who wouldn't. Some asshole response for an almost three year relationship. You did not even try and stop me. What did I expect? You are that kind of person.

When I stopped crying, for a short while, I felt what is really what it meant to be single. Alone. It is fleeting then it was gone. 

"What are you doing here?" I asked you.  
It was months when we last talked. You lost weight. You stink of alcohol. What happened? I let you come in and waited for you to calm down. 

"I love you"

What did I just hear? 

"I was wrong. I did not consider your feelings and I am living like a corpse. Without you I am just nothing."

I laughed. What the hell are you even for real?

“You are just drunk." 

"Please let's start over"

"You just now realized what you did wrong and you just magically showed up in my doorstep asking for a second chance. Did you just hear how fucking ridiculous that sound?"

“I know please I will do better. I will try to understa-"

"Wait stop. That’s what is wrong. "Try" just trying seeing what is wrong with that statement. It is always been I am too needy, I cry too much I am too emotional. And now you return and say shit about you trying to understand me. I cannot even phantom why I keep up with this for what, almost three years."

"I thought I was enough but when the going gets tough you leave. I need attention not only when I am in the pinnacle of happiness, I also need attention during my darkest times. I suffer in silence by myself because at first I do not want to burden you because you have problems but enough is enough. This isn't a relationship anymore. I am just there. A person you take a piece from but not given anything back." 

"You know what just leave the answer is no. I don't even need to think about it."

You left. 

Few days passed and I was painted as a heartless bitch. Hated because of my indifference. Your friends condemned me for being so callous, saying that you learned your lesson and working hard to change while I'm just completely ignoring your sentiments and being an unsympathetic bitch. Making me guilty because you always drink alcohol and lose yourself into oblivion. Well I think I prefer that rather than being such an "understanding woman" 

ew, truly vomit inducing.

But the asshole that you are, you did not even defend my side because you are so trapped to your realm of self pity and pain. Did you even try to understand my part or are you just hurt you do not even care about other people?

I did not fight back or respond to any of them I mean it's so stupid it's not even worth my time.

Eventually you moved into a new relationship. Poor girl. And I was branded as the girl who broke your heart.

Such prestigious title. Truly rewarding indeed.


End file.
